1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a video playing apparatus and a location search method thereof, and more particularly, to a video playing apparatus and a location search method thereof in which a location requested for searching by a user can be searched in a video having no index information about a location and time of a video frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, while playing a video, a video playing apparatus supports location searching in a reverse or forward direction according to a user's selection. When searching a location in the forward direction, a related art video playing apparatus searches the location by collecting location information corresponding to a moving target time on the basis of index information about location and time involved in the video. If there is no index information about the location and time, the location corresponding to the target time is calculated in real time.
FIG. 1 shows a related art method of searching a location in video having no index information about the location and time. Start and end locations and start and end times of a moving picture are collected to acquire the whole section (S11), a location corresponding to the target time is calculated on the basis of a proportional expression (S12), and the move to the calculated location is achieved (S13). Then, the time information of the moved location is acquired (S14), and the target time and the acquired time information of the moved location are compared (S15). If a comparison result is within an error range, the searching is completed. If the comparison result is beyond the error range, a searching section is renewed (S16) and the operations S12 to S15 are repeated until the comparison result is within the error range, thereby searching the location corresponding to the target time.
In the related art method, the searching operations have to be performed plural times until searching the location corresponding to the target time. Also, a plurality of video frames and a plurality of audio frames constitute a moving picture as a non-uniform size. Therefore it is impossible to move to the accurate start location if the location is searched by only the proportional expression. Accordingly, the number of times for searching the accurate locations of the video frame and/or the audio frame corresponding to the target time increases, and therefore much time is taken in searching time, thereby affecting search performance.